Naruhina:Memory Loss can be a Wonderful Thing
by Hashitte
Summary: Naruto get's hit with a jutsu that makes him lose his memory. What happens when his friends convince him that Hinata is his girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

A shinobi jumped onto the nearest tree branch and twisted around to face his opponent,  
and was met with a punch to the face. He was thrown back and smashed into the ground

throwing dust everywhere. A dark figure landed in front of the cloud of debris and pulled out a kunia. He looked around cautiously and tried to determine the fate of

his dust started to clear, when a yellow and orange blur flew out of the dust and attacked the figure. The blur jumped back and threw a paper bomb over the

opposing shinobi and pulled out a kunia. The other ninja kept his position and took note of the paper bomb, relizing it had overshot him and took a fighting stance. "It's over."

The dark figure stated. "Funny, you read my mind!" Said the other shinobi, as he threw a kunia towards his opponent. His opponent ducked and easily dodged it and smirked.  
"You'll have to do better then that little boy." His blonde haired shinobi stated

"A good shinobi takes note of all objects. Even their trajectories." The kunia zoomed and hit the paper bomb behind the other figure dead on, causing it to explode early and blast the opponent towards the shinobi. The figure turned in midair and made hand signals.

"Nobody messes with me! Memory loss jutsu!" he held out his hand and it glowed blue. The blonde haired shinobi smirked and said "Nobody messes with me? C'mon you must have something better then th-" The blond haired shinobi was thrown back by his opponent and the blue glow focused on his head. His opponent was knocked out, but the blonde haired shinobi was starting to lose it. "My...My name is...Naruto Uzumaki...ugh..." His eyes closed and the last thing he heard was. "He's over here! Naruto!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw multicolored blurs. "He's awake!"  
He rubbed his eyes and the room became clear. He saw a girl with pink hair, a man with a mask and an old woman with blonde hair.  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked.  
"You moron, your in the hospital." Said the pink haired girl.  
Naruto blinked. "Who are you?"  
WHAM!  
Naruto was met with a punch to the face. "BAKA!!!"  
"OWW! What the heck was that for?"  
The older blonde woman spoke up. "Sakura, I think he honestly doesn't know. Theres seems to be a barrier in his brain. A memory loss jutsu." Sakura looked confused. "A Memory loss jutsu..."  
Naruto looked up. "Umm, Who are you guys." Sakura turned around. "Sorry for hitting you.  
I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno...You seriously don't remember me?"  
Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember. All that went through his head was a monkey with symbols.  
"Uhh...no...sorry. Are you my girlfriend?" Sakura raised up her hand to punch him, but the blonde haired woman stopped her. "Sakura, he seriously doesn't know." She turned to Naruto.  
"No. she is not your girlfriend. I'm Tsunade, the hokage. This is Kakashi" She said as she pointed ast the man standing next to her. "You've lost your memory now we need to figure out how much you-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. A blue haired girl wearing the hyuuga crest walked in. "H..Hello. I heard Naruto was injured and stopped by to see how he was doing." Naruto looked at the girl and blinked. "Are YOU my girlfriend?"  
The girl looked at him. Blinked twice. Then fainted. "OHHH I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Said Naruto. "No Naruto you didn't" Said Tsunade. "That girl is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto looked confused. "Well...Is she my girlfriend?" Tsunade was about to speak, but Sakura put her finger over Tsunades mouth.  
"Why yes Naruto, yes she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was lying in a couch on the other side of the room.  
"How the heck did I score with her?" He thought.  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura.  
"Well this is going to turn out interesting" She said.  
Naruto looked up and blinked.  
"What is?"  
Tsunade looked surprised.  
"Uhh seeing how your going to recover. And I just thought of the perfect way. First we to wake Hinata up and debrief her on your situation. Then I will assigne her a mission."

Hinata was floating threw a field of flowers. She wiped her eyes and could see a small orange blur far away.  
"Naruto..." She mumbled.  
SPLASH!  
Hinata jumped into the air. "CHUCK NORRIS CAN SLAM A REVOLVING DOOR!"  
She shouted.  
"Woah Hinata relax, we just poured some water on you to wake you up! Now can you come outside and talk to us?"  
Hinata nodded and walked out with them

Tsunade looked at Hinata and spoke.  
"Ok, I'm getting straight to the point. Naruto thinks your his girlfriend, because of a jutsu, he doesn't remember anything. Now this is an A class mission, I need you to..."  
What Hinata heard next made her face go red, and she hit the ground with a thump.

Naruto stared at the cieling, hearing mumbled voices.  
Then Tsunade walked in, carrying Hinata.  
Naruto sat up. "IS she alright?!"  
Tsunade nodded. "She's fine, but I just gave her an A rank mission."  
Naruto got alot more interested.  
"Really what is it? Wait, does she have to leave?"  
Tsunade smirked.  
"Quite the opposite actually. Hinata, has to live with you and help you regain your memory!"

Hey guys, This is my first fanfic I've uploaded to so I'm not that experienced with using it. But I'm sorry guys I'm about to go on vacation, tommorow actually. So I won't be able to update until I get back.  
Oh and here's a shout out to NaruHinaDattebayo, You reviewed my fanfic first, and I saw your review on Team Zero (Cougerkillz story, the only 2 fanfics written by that member are my 2 favorites on this site) So NaruHinaDattebayo has great taste in fanfics!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata turned bright red at the thought of how Naruto might react to Tsunade's plan.  
Naruto just stared at Tsunade with a big dumb look on his face.  
"Is that legal?" He asked. Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Naruto, I'm the Hokage. It's legal because I say it's legal"  
That's when it clicked in Naruto's brain.  
"Oh cool, this is gonna be fun!"  
Hinata sighed, relieved that he wasn't disgusted with the idea.  
"So when am I getting out of here?" Naruto asked eagerly.  
Tsunade checked a clipboard lying on a desk beside Naruto's bed.  
"Well, in about an hour." She exclaimed.  
"Seriously!? I can't wait!"  
Tsunade smirked.  
"Well, I have to get back to my duties. Kakashi, Don't you have somewhere to go with Anko?"  
Kakashi blushed, and once again he was glad he wore a mask. They both walked out of the room, while Sakura stood at the wall.  
"Well, You guy's have alot to catch up on, I'll leave you guys alone."  
As Sakura walked out of the room, Naruto started talking to Hinata.  
"So where should we go after I get out?"  
Hinata blushed a little and started to talk.  
"W..Well, your favorite place to eat is Ichiraku Ramen,  
so we should go there to try and jog your memory."  
Naruto blinked.  
"You mean like on a date?"  
Hinata's face turned red as she realized he was right.  
"W...well...Yes."  
Naruto Smiled. OK, I can't wait!"

One hour later, Naruto was fully dressed and walking out of the hospital with Hinata.  
"Alright, Off to Ichimaru Ramen!"  
Hinata chuckled.  
"N...Naruto, It's Ichiraku Ramen."  
"Oh...Uh I knew that!"  
He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head."  
Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and slid it into his.  
Hinata turned red but didn't say anything.  
"Hey Hinata..."  
Hinata lifted her head up.  
"Yeah Naruto?"  
"Well, I was just wondering-"  
"HEY, NARUTO, HINATA!"  
He was interrupted. They both looked up to see Shikimaru and Temari walking toward them.  
Shikimaru smirked as he saw them holding hands.  
"So, you guys are finnaly going out?"  
Naruto stood there with a confused look.

Author: SOrry I havnt written in a long time. After the week I was gone I had a couple days before I had to leave for ANOTHER week. I know it's been awhile, but I'm trying to speed it up!Thanks for everyone that has added this to their favorites. I didn't expect it to be such a hit! 


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I know it's been FOREVER! You guys were right I forgot about it for awhile. Anyway,  
read this girls fanfic!  
.net/s/4441297/1/The_Water_Horse She's one of my best friends, a HUGE naruhina fan! Well lets get back to the story!

-  
Thoughts rushed through Hinatas head as she tried to figure out what to do.  
Naruto was extremely confused.  
"Um, I'm sorry but do I know you? And what do you mean by finally going out?"  
Hinata panicked and blurted out. "He means that you were gone for a long time on a mission where you were hit by a memory loss jutsu and we couldn't go out!"  
All three of them were shocked, as this was the first time they had heard her speak without stuttering.  
Shikimaru raised his eyebrow as he started to piece together what was going on.  
"Hinata"He said."Can I talk with you alone real quick?"  
Hinata went back to stuttering. "Um...sure"  
Shikimaru pulled her away out of earshot.

You wanna fill me in a little bit more?"  
Hinata nodded and started to speak.

"We..well, Naruto was hit with a memory loss jutsu and Sakura and Tsunade told him I was his g...girlfriend...and now I've been assigned to living with him to help him regain his memory."

Shikimaru nodded as he finnaly got it. Okay, Temari and I will spread the word to not say anything unusual.  
Hinata nodded.  
"Th...thank you!"  
They walked back to Temari and Naruto.  
Shikimaru looked at Naruto and started to speak.  
"Naruto, Temari and I are your friends, I really hope you get your memory back!  
We won't keep you guys from your date, see ya later!"  
He turned and raised his hand as a goodbye, and Temari ran up to him to find out what had happened.  
Naruto waved goodbye at them.  
"BYE TEKARI! BYE SHIMIMARU!"  
Hinata giggled at the strange names, and feeling extremely couragous, reached out and held Naruto's hand.  
As they walked to Ichiraku ramen, Naruto couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was recieving from the villagers.  
"There's a reason they're looking at you like that"  
Naruto looked stunned and looked around for where the voice had come from but couldn't find anyone.  
Hinata looked confused and asked him "W...whats wrong?"  
"Umm, nothing, just thought I heard something."  
As they approached Ichiraku ramen, Hinata suddenly panicked "Oh no! What if the chef says something that ruins everything!"  
They got closer and the Chef noticed them.  
"Hey Naruto! Hey Hinata!"

-  
I feel really stupid, I forgot the chefs name, But I remember the girl, Ayame! WILL THE CHEF RUIN EVERYTHING?! 


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto and Hinata approached the stand, Teuchi and Ayame noticed them.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Hinata!"

Naruto smiled and whispered to Hinata.

"Do I know them?"

Hinata nodded.

"Th...their names are T...Teuchi and Ayame."

Naruto grinned, and a scent reached his nose.

"Woah, that smells amazing! What is it?"

They sat down at the table and Teuchi finaly spoke up about them being together.

"So Naruto, I see your with Hinata."

Hinata held her breath in panic of what he would say next. This could ruin everything!  
Although she felt like she was in a dream, it was the best day of her life so far,  
she didn't want it to stop! Finaly Ayame spoke up.

"Shikimaru and Temari stopped by. Said you guys would be here soon. Filled us in on what happened."

She winked at Hinata, and she let out a sigh of relief. Teuchi handed them what Naruto usually ordered. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and took a bite of the noodles.

"THIS IS AMAZING!!! WHAT'S IT CALLED!!! YOU GOTTA TELL ME!!!"

Everyone chuckled at his sudden outburst, and Teuchi told him what it was.

"It's Miso Pork Ramen! Your favorite!"

"I see why!!! IT'S COMPLETELY AMAZING!!!"

After they finished eating they said their goodbyes and started back to Naruto's house.  
They opened the door and walked in, hoping to jog some memories(not to many for now!)

"This is my house? It feels, familiar...and...comfortable."

Hinata was a little bit relieved that it didn't bring back everything, as that could ruin her fantasy, but was glad that it felt familiar and not totaly strange to him.

"W...we should probaly get some sleep, it's getting l...late and we have alot to see t...tommorow."

Naruto nodded and thought about sleeping arrangements.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'm okay with sleeping on the couch."

Hinata blushed at the thought of sleeping in Narutos bed.

"m..me...in his bed..."

She nearly fainted at the thought of it.

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want to, we can stop by your house tommorow morning."

It took everything Hinata had not to faint right then and there. After they changed, they got ready to go to sleep.

"Good night Hinata-chan!"

She blushed, but nearly went ballistic when he reached over and kissed her on the cheek.  
In a daze she walked to the bedroom and got into bed.

"This has been the best day of my life!"

Hinata thought as she drifted into sleep, waiting for another day with Naruto tommorow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What you think After going MONTHS without updating I was just gonna leave you hanging for a FULL 24 hours?  
Thanks for all the encouragment, and I'm trying to figure out my writing format so leave reviews on that! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm starting again, and chances are this fanfiction won't end for a long time! I feel guilty for not updating often, I know how annoying it is to read a fanfiction that get's cut short. Also, remember in chapter 2 when Naruto was about to ask Hinata something dramatic? Well…I sorta forgot what I was gonna make him ask her…so if anyone has a good suggestion email me at .com

Also, here's a shout out to Jasmine H. One of my friends that read my fanfiction and threatened me to finish, and another HUGE SHOUT OUT to the awesome Nikki S. HUGGLE FOR NIKKI!!! Sorry if the format is screwed up in this chapter!

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he heard footsteps in his house. _Where am I?_ He wondered, as he struggled to break through the morning fog. The events of yesterday slowly came back to him, and soon he remembered every event that happened the day before. Then, another image flashed in his head. He didn't know where it came from, but he remembered a girl. It was an amazingly beautiful girl, in the middle of a lake in front of a waterfall. She was…dancing? Something like that. She was performing amazing motions, and moving the water…it was some sort of jutsu. He remembered tripping in water, then the girl disappeared. Naruto snapped out of the strange memory, and saw a figure walking slowly and sleepily near him. The person suddenly tripped over something on the floor and landed on top of Naruto, fully waking him up.

"Hinata! Hinata wake up!" Hinata groggily came to and opened her eyes to see…Naruto? Why is Naruto here? The events of yesterday flooded back into her head, and she suddenly jumped up.

"W…what happened?" she stuttered as she desperately tried to figure out how she had ended up on top of Naruto. Naruto smiled as if what had just happened was perfectly normal. "You were sleep walking Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed, still trying to get used to Naruto saying "chan" after her name.

"Hinata-chan, come on sit down!!!" Hinata blushed and sat down next to Naruto as he grabbed her hand and slid his fingers in between hers. They sat there like that, enjoying each others company in the awkward silence. Finally, Hinata spoke up. "N…Naruto-chan, have you remembered anything from before yesterday?" Naruto stared out the window thoughtfully and remembered the girl in the lake. "Actually, I sorta remember something, but it's confusing. Hinata's mind raced and her heart sped up. _Oh no! Did he remember I'm not his girlfriend?_ This was the first time today she had thought about the fact that they weren't really together, no matter how bad she wanted it. "W…what is it?"

Naruto got a confused look on his face and told her about his memory. "I remember a lake in front of a waterfall, and a beautiful girl in the middle of it, performing some sort of jutsu that made the water move…it was amazing" The blood rushed up to Hinata's face as she remembered that night so many years ago. She couldn't tell him about that…could she? She'd have to think about it through the day. "That's…good." Naruto snapped out of his memory again, and smiled widely at Hinata.

"So, where are we gonna go today?" Hinata blushed for no apparent reason and thought about how cute he was when he smiled.

"W..well, Tsunade-san is working on a medicine for you memory loss, but for now we should take a tour of the village." Naruto was a little disappointed, as he was hoping it would be going someplace alone with Hinata, not in a crowded village with a bunch of people, but he still got to spend time with Hinata, and that made him happy.

"Alright let's go!!!" Hinata chuckled at his enthusiasm. Naruto got up and rushed out the door, as Hinata chuckled and waited for him to realize they still needed to change out of their pajamas. Naruto came to and stepped back into the apartment. "Hey Hinata!" He shouted from outside. "There's a basket for you out here!" He brought in the basket, which had a note attached to it from Neji Hyuuga.

_Hinata,_

_Sakura told me you would probably need this. I'm not exactly thrilled at the thought of this mission, but I'm sure it makes you happy, so I guess I'll have to deal with it._

Inside the basket was a change of clothes for Hinata from the Hyuuga estate. She smiled at Neji's overprotective yet caring note, and took the clothes outside the basked. She went and changed into the clothes and was disappointed at the shirt. Hinata was a very conservative person, and the shirt Neji had chosen was rather tight. She exited the bathroom and Naruto noticed she looked a little bit troubled. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hinata wanted to tell him about the shirt, but for some reason didn't want to sound extremely shy by saying she thought the shirt was to tight. "Umm…it's just that the shirt is a little light…and it's a little bit chilly outside" Naruto smiled and thought he was an amazing genius for the Idea that entered his head. "Don't sweat it, you can wear my jacket! Hinata happily agreed and walked out of the apartment wearing her normal pants, a sort of tight T-shirt, and Naruto's signature orange jacket, while Naruto wore his normal outfit, without the jacket of course.

"To the Konoha village!"

Tell me what you guys think!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay people, I was in the mood to write something sad, and just saying, this is the way that the story MIGHT end. There's no guarantee, but theres a 50/50 chance this might happen. If it does happen it's a long way off, so no need to worry for now, just focus on the tour of the village!!! Anyway, here's the possible ending.

A huge crack of thunder rang throughout the leaf village as it faded into the sound of the falling rain and crying. Tears flowed down the face of a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes. She was dressed in all black, as were the people around her. Her tears slid off her face and fell onto the ground, mixing with the tears of many. Many of her friends stood next to her and also cried, saddened by the events that had taken place recently. The blue haired girl tried to remember the good times, but it just made her sadder, knowing that they would never happen again. The warmth of his embrace was replaced by the chilling cold of the rain falling around her. At the front of the crowd of people, there is a wooden box with a picture on top of it, of a blonde haired boy with whiskers on his face. Thunder rang yet again into the ears of all who were present. The blue haired girl stared at the picture, and feared that the lump in her throat would never go away. The girl was Hinata Uzumaki, and this was the funeral of her husband, Naruto Uzumaki.


	8. Editor's note, Will this story continue?

Guys, it's been years. Literally, you can't understand how long it's been since I wrote, this, I only have a vague memory of writing this. So I have some good news and some bad news for you guys. The bad news is…I kind of don't know where this story is going; it's been so long I forgot. There's a chance I might not even continue this story and even if I do, I can't guarantee you that I'll finish it. But there's one thing I hate and that's reading a fan fic that's not finished. And I'm sure you guys feel the same way, so onto the good news. If I get more than 3 reviews saying that they want this story to continue, then I will start writing again…but if I don't, then there's a very slim chance of me doing it again. But honestly, what's the point of writing if nobody's going to read it? So what do you guys say? Should I update?


	9. Chapter 8: The story is back

Alright, the readers have spoken…I kind of didn't want to write this fanfiction to be honest, but you guys said you wanted it, and I've been on your side of the computer before, dying because somebody didn't finish a fanfiction I really liked...anyways….yeah, let's do it…

Naruto and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, without an objective in mind really. Hinata just didn't know what to do with herself, she was just happy that she was finally with Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't know where he was, but he was happy. Until he saw the looks on some of the villagers faces when he was walking through the streets, that is. When he saw the looks, he ended up with a mixture of sadness and confusion. There were certain people that as soon as they saw him, they smiled and immediately brightened him. But there were others that he was worried about. They were all older, and when they looked at him, it was like they weren't really looking at him, they were looking…inside of him, right past him as if they knew some dark secret. And when they did look at him, it was a look of pure disgust and something else…fear.

"_Why do they look at me like that?"_ thought Naruto.

He was pained by the fact that they showed clear disgust for him, but decided that he would figure it out.

"Hey Hinata…" asked Naruto.

Hinata snapped out of her splendor and looked over at Naruto, who was still holding her hand.

"Y…yes?"

"I was wondering…you know…how…never mind, I'll ask you later."

Hinata became worried about this…what was Naruto not trusting her with? She was scared, and confused.

"What is it?" She asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's nothing, really" He said, oblivious to the fact he was causing her worry.

"N...Naruto…please…"

She stopped walking. If he wanted to say something to her, but couldn't, then she was more then just scared by this, she was ridiculously worried for him. Naruto finally caught on to the fact that Hinata was worried, and turned to face her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It's not that big of a deal, it's just a question I wanted to ask you, but I don't think our…surroundings are appropriate to talk to you about it…I just want to ask you when we're alone…please, don't worry"

He flashed her one of his trademark smiles, and Hinata giggled.

"_Thank God he still remembers how to smile, I swear that smile could wash away anything I worry about" _She thought as she blushed.

Naruto reached out and pulled her into a hug felling pretty bad he actually got her worried, but he also felt great knowing she cared.

"Ahem."

Naruto looked up to see Neji standing next to TenTen and Lee, obviously not liking the idea of Naruto hugging his cousin.

"For the record, I'm supposed to protect her, and right not, she seems to need to be protected" Said Neji in a partly joking, partly serious way.

Naruto looked at him with blank eyes, wondering who he was. He also felt slightly jealous, who was this guy and why was he supposed to protect Hinata? Much less from him?

"Who are you? And why are you supposed to protect her?"

Neji nodded his head as he realized Naruto really didn't remember anything, even him.

"I'm Neji, Neji Hyuuga, I'm supposed to protect her because she's my cousin. Also because she's in the main branch of the clan, so I'm supposed to protect her."

"Neji he's not doing anything wrong, you don't have to protect me from Naruto…" Hinata said, defending him.

She glanced down at Naruto's hand hoping he would grab her hand again, as he had dropped it after the hug, which she blushed just thinking about. She looked up at Naruto expecting a friendly smile and a greeting for Neji, but instead he had a extremely confused look on his face, as if he was thinking very hard.

"N…Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Neji, staring intently at him, making Neji slightly nervous and uneasy.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" He asked him.

"You're…Ne…ji-AHH!" Naruto yelled and fell to the ground screaming, holding his head.

It felt like a thousand gunshots had just gone off in his head, and he started seeing images, flashes of what he assumed was the past.

"Main…branch…Protect…serve? C…caged…bird"

Naruto had flashes of him in a huge arena, and there was another person on the other side, in a strange fighting stance. He had another flash of the figure with his headband off, revealing a green seal on his head. Naruto still had these images flashing through his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"What's happening to him?"

"Lee, you're the fastest grab him and take him to Tsunade immediately"

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know! GO!"

Naruto drifted in and out of unconsciousness and a week state of awareness, all he knew was he was lying on a bed of some sort, all he could hear was yelling and…beeping? Was he hooked up to a machine?

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! We can't get his heart rate down! The human heart shouldn't be able to move this fast!

"He's going into cardiac arrest! Tsunade do something!"

"The chakra levels coming from his brain are off the charts! This isn't right, this isn't possible!"

"Oh my gosh…he's not breathing"

The machine Naruot was hooked up to started beeping faster and faster until eventually it was just one long beep…signaling his heart had stopped.

"No!" Tsunade shouted. "Kakashi! Lightning chakra to his chest now! We need to start his heart!"

Kakashi focused enough voltage into his hand and slammed it onto Naruto's chest, causing him to jolt in the bed. He repeated this two or three times, before accepting that it wasn't going to do anything.

"This…this can't be happening…"

Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, and about 3 medical officers stood in the hospital room, in dead silence, trying to absorb what was happening. Tsunade had tears coming from her eyes and she turned around, facing towards the window.

"It…it's over…he's really dead…"

Everyone silently stared at Naruto's body, hoping, for it to move. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, a red aura started to surround Naruto, rising up into the air. Everybody in the room could feel the raw power and evil of the chakra. It slowly rose Naruto's back until he was sitting straight up, and suddenly Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, letting out a devastating roar and shooting a wave of chakra throughout the room. Everybody in the room was thrown back and held on to something until the wave subsided. Once they looked up, they saw standing where the bed had once been. There was a small crater beneath him, and the bed was thrown to the other side of the room. But the most important thing, was that Naruto was alive. Hinata had tears running down her eyes and ran towards Naruto, hands extended to embrace him. Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed hers, almost putting her in pain, but showing enough restraint not to hurt her.'

"_**I don't want to hurt you. But you need to get out of the way, or I'll be forced to."**_ He growled.

Hinata slowly walked to the side of him, her eyes open wide in fear and sadness, as she fell to her knees.

Naruto walked over to Tsunade and looked her right in the eye, and that's when Tsunade noticed that his eyes were pure red, and looked like…a fox.

"No…" Tsunade whispered as she fully realized and accepted what was going on.

"_**You. Hokage. We need to talk, and I have been through a lot of trouble to break out of what I was just trapped in, so I have not talked to anybody in a very long time."**_

Tsunade nodded in fear and led him to her office, as his aura slowly grew smaller until it barely surrounded him, but you could still see the power radiating from him. Tsunade opened the door for him, and as he walked in she went in behind him, and shut the door, bewildered by what the following conversation might hold.

**Well guys what'd you think? This was a VERY dramatic chapter, and I promise it won't be like this later. What, you thought I'd kill naruto? You're crazy!**


End file.
